Destinys Call
by TigerEyes2
Summary: *Updated*Once destiny has been decided can it be changed or is it etched in stone? My first DOA fic taking place after Kasumis ending in DOA3 Rating Please read and review =)
1. Shades of the Past

Chapter one: Shades of the past  
  
Kasumi sat alone her back resting against the tree in which she sat. Drawing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them resting her head on her arms. Her soft orange brown eyes surveyed the scenery below her. Miles of forest golden,red and brown in the early of autumn.  
  
In the distance the sun was beginning to set all the hues of the sky slowly bleeding together to form one. She tucked a stray strand of her copper colored hair behind her ear. It had somehow escaped the high ponytail that reached almost to her waist.  
  
This day had been peacefull like the scenery that surrounded her the most peacefull she had known in sometime. At times like this she found it hard to believe how much things had changed. How completley a single decision could alter ones life. Although she knew that if she was faced with the same decision again she would make the very same one.  
  
For her she had felt there had truly been no decision to make finding her brother Hayate had been all that mattered. Even if it had made her an outcast to the very people she once led costing her everything she'd once held close to her heart....  
  
Her eyes fell closed as she listened to the soft rustling of the breeze through the nearby trees It softly caressed her cheek and she was reminded of a time before her whole life had been changed.  
  
She had been standing in a crystal blue stream the water reaching nearly to her knees. In her hands she held a fishing rod tightly. The water was unseasonably warm for the time of year and the sun dappled the water with an array of light. It had been her idea to go there on a small fishing trip for a day. She'd been concerned for sometime that something was going to happen soon nothing she could place just a feeling she got them sometimes and they were almost never wrong it was part of what had made her take up an intrest in fortune telling. It hadn't helped when earlier Hayate had humored her fourtune telling hobby by allowing her to read his palm.  
  
Although she had not been able to read anything definite she had the strong feeling that something was going to happen to him..... Suddenly a loud snapping sound follwed by a thud ripped her from her reverie. She turned to see Hayate landing out of a flip on the other side of a massive tree branch. Her half sister Ayane stood on the other side her hands pressed together in front of her face fingers pointing up. Sweat dotted her brow and ran in small rivlets from beneath her lavender hair. Her violet eyes bore a look of intensity. Her brothers face bore much of the same expression his breathing so calm and relaxed for someone who'd just avoided a potentionally fatal situation. His brown eyes reguarded Ayane with challenge.  
  
"You insult me Ayane! you know I would never be that slow."  
  
Kasumi had watched as Ayane cussed under her breath, lowering her hands from before her face. Even when they were supposed to be relaxing they took everything so seriously. For Hayate it was about duty and the demands placed upon him as the new leader of thier clan. For Ayane it was about power and, even if she didn't admitt it, proving herself to a clan she believed never truly accepted her because of her father. It was then that she felt a sharp tug on her fishing line she tried to pull it back fast enough but in the end she hadn't and the line had come back empty she had then surprised herself by cursing under her breath sharply.  
  
She turned her face slightly to the side catching the green eyes of her brothers best friend, Ryu Hayabusa. There was light amusement shining in his eyes more than likely at having heard her cursing and she couldn't help feeling somewhat embarassed but she tried her best to smile for his benifit. Over the years her friendship with Ryu had grown from being merely that he was her brothers best friend to something much more. Other than Hayate she believed him to be the person who understood her most. Although he was for the most part solitary they had an understanding and he seemed to enjoy spending time just being near her as much as she did him though she never spoke of it. Apparently her smile hadn't worked to conseal her worry.  
  
His green eyes were still dancing and a light chuckle teased his voice as he spoke.  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi I am sure another one will come along soon."  
  
She had recognized this as his attempt to both lighten her mood and ease her embarassment and that time when she smiled it had been genuine...  
  
It hadn't been long after that day that everything had changed and she'd made the decision that had changed her life. Her suspicions had not been wrong. The attack on her brother and his abduction had left a lasting scar on her family. Her father becoming more embittered as time had gone on. She remembered sitting that day on the stairs of the old abandoned temple where she Hayate, Ayane and Ryu used to play as children, running thruogh the gardens and playing games of youth. The temple had long since over grown the gardens becoming little more than overgrown fields  
  
Her brother had been missing for more than a month with not so much as a rumor to where he could be but in her heart she had felt that she knew he was alright for that much she was greatful it had been getting late and she'd been just about to leave when she had felt the presence of someone behind her. She hadn't even had to turn to know who it was.  
  
"Ryu"  
  
She spoke softly still not turning to face him.  
  
"Do you remember when we used to play here as children?"  
  
She asked the question simply while standing still looking out over the overgrown gardens. She then turned slowly to face him. She saw what could have been considered part of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips but it didn't last long before his face had become serious again. She walked a few steps up closing more of the gap between them. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest his loose fitting black pants and shirt rustled in the soft breeze subtley. His long reddish brown hair was tied back from his face in the usual low ponytail that reached just past his shoulders. His green eyes seemed to darken with seriousness as he spoke.  
  
" I will be leaving tomorrow there is a matter that only I can attend to.. "  
  
As his sentence trailed off she couldn't help but think that there was something he wasn't telling her for some reason about what it was he had to do. The seriousness on his face concerned her. He was often serious by nature but this was different she could tell that whatever this was was no ordinary matter.  
  
" Whatever this is you are certain you must do it alone?"  
  
She had asked him curious as to what could be so serious it seemed almost as if he were saying a final goodbye to her before he left.  
  
" I will do as I must."  
  
His reply was simple and she had no need to question it further. She stepped up the final step closing the last of the gap between them. She couldn't help feeling like there was something about this he was trying to shield her from and it concerned and almost angered her.  
  
He must have senced this. The next thing she felt was his hand holding her arm sqeezing it gently as he tried to be reassuring.  
  
" When I return I will need to speak with your father. It is very important."  
  
She could hardly stand how he was telling her something and yet nothing. He seemed to sence her frustration at this and gently squeezed her arm once more.  
  
" It is not like you to keep things from me Ryu"  
  
She whispered softly her voice holding every bit of the seriousness his could.  
  
" I do as I must"  
  
He replied simply and evenly. She took his hand that had resting on her arm and held it a moment feeling his fingers against her own and then brushing her fingers across his palm. She hoped he would understand but one way or another she had to find out what this was all about.  
  
" As do I"  
  
She replied softly before turning to go not turning to see his face when he would open his hand to find the small cherry blossom in his palm...  
  
It hadn't been long after that that she had discovered that it was rumored Hayate would be in the next DOA tournament... and that he couldn't remember who he was anymore. It had been then that she had decided to leave everything she knew behind to find him the only way she could by becoming a runaway.  
  
She had only looked back once as she had left..... Ryu had found her during the course of the course of the tournament and although she had insisted she didn't want to fight him he had been equally insistant that he could not let her continure her course of action that he had promised Hayate he would allow no harm to come to her. His eyes had gone from concern to deepening with determination to fufull his promise and though it had hurt her deeply a bitter battle ensued between them one that neither wanted to lose when the cause was so dear to them. In the end he had bested her in battle. Despite his promise to her not to worry she had continued in her quest. Although she had eventually been reunited with Hayate during the tournament it was impossible for her to return hom in peace as a runaway. She was now forced to spend her days defending her life from highly trained assasins from the very clan she'd once been appointed to lead. Determined to honor the iron code at any cost. The same code that forced the brother she'd done so much to help to order an end to her life despite her reasons....  
  
A slight sound nearby caused her to open her eyes suddenly returning to her present time the sound although barely audible to most she had no trouble recognizing and without so much as thinking she lept from her position flipping downwards from the tree and as the sun continued to set on another day she ran once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This is my first DOA fic! It may turn into an AU you later I only have so much of where I am going with it planned out. There will be a lemon in later chapters so I thought you may want to be for warned ^__~ Also this story will be a Kasumi/Haybusa story and may contain other pairings as well depending. Please try to be understanding with this story not only is it my first DOA fic but it will also contain my first lemon. Also although I have gone to several websites and read about Ninja Gaiden I chose to base my story soley off of DOA I hope this doesnt offend anyone its just how I chose to write it.  
  
Other than that I don't own these characters *sniff* so please don't sue me! Questions? Comments? Creative death threats? E Mail them to teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review! 


	2. Runaway

Chapter Two: Runaway  
  
  
Running.  
  
All Kasumi knew was that she had to keep running.The scenery she'd been admiring previously   
became nothing but a blur, a myraid of color,the red, gold, and brown .Her feet barely graced   
the ground as she ran,her long copper colored hair trailed out behind her like a fan. The   
yellow ribbon holding it in its high ponytail fluttering behind. She could feel the sweat gathering in the bodice of her powder blue outfit even as she made a conscious effort to keep her  
breathing even she wondered for the first time since her ordeal as a runaway began how much   
longer she could keep this up.  
  
  
  
As always they had come out of nowhere shattering whatever tranquility her memories had been   
providing her. Thier stealthy movements most would consider inaudible ringing in her ears and   
triggering the now instinctive reaction required for her survival.She'd lept from the tree,   
tanto drawn almost without thought moving it across one and then the other side of her body   
shattering several shuriken* as they passed her before her feet even hit the forest floor.  
Unable to take even a seconds pause she'd begun running, returning her tanto to its sheath at  
her back.  
  
  
She had no way of telling how long she'd been running now but it seemed so much longer than   
the others. They were always relentless in thier pursual of her but this night seemed to be an  
exception to even that. She had managed to fell a few of them with the poisoned shuriken she   
had thrown but it seemed that for every one she disabled two would appear. It seemed they had   
been trained well, and she was not without the irony that she had probably trained several of   
the men that sought to end her life now.  
  
  
Briefly the thought touched her mind of what would happen to the men she had hit with her   
weapons. Although they sought to end her life they did so to honor thier code a code that until  
before the second tournament she herself had sought to honor. The poison she had used was not a  
fatal one although it did cause severe illness. She had never truly wanted to kill anyone that   
had once been one of her own people but if they wanted her she would not go easy.  
  
  
She felt something graze her arm suddenly and had no reason to wonder what it was even as she   
felt something warm trickling down her arm in a thin stream. All too soon she passed the tree   
the weapon had made its final destination. She cursed her nature softly as a dull throbbing   
pain was making its way through her legs now as the exhursion she'd placed upon her body began   
to take its toll. Still she could hearher would be assasins trailing her making hesitating   
for even one moment an impossiblity. She could feel her heart speeding up in her chest at the   
mere thought that this may be the time she couldn't make it out...  
  
  
Her highly honed sence of hearing picked up the sound of the air being cut near her and she   
dodged several more of the small throwing weapons before realizing that not only were they   
coming from behind her there were several coming from in front of her although she could see no one. Using what felt like the last of the strength in her legs she forced herself up into a flip  
feeling the air around her body making way for the weapons beneath her barely missing them with   
her perfectly timed manuver.   
  
  
She now faced her persuers. There were more of them than she had previously believed but they   
were also farther back from her then they had seemed. The forest was becoming more dence behind her and she knew her way around this terrain and would have the advantage if she could make it just a small distance further...  
  
  
Kasumi drew her tanto once more about to turn,She heard a brief sound but was unable to do  
anything before she felt an arm wrap around her from behind and begin pulling her back behind a   
nearby tree even as the other arm wrapped around her from the opposite direction crisscrossing  
over her chest. Her reaction was immediate as she drove her small sword straight back into her  
captors upper leg. This did not have the desired effect as he simply tightened his arms around   
her,he drew a sharp breath at the wound,pulling her tighter against a muscled chest...  
  
  
  
  
It was then that something spoke up from within her. Something she had pushed back when she had begun running the feeling that she knew this presence that was behind her..her hand that   
had been gripping the hilt of her weapon tightly began to tremble slightly as she realized what she had just done.......  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: This is the very first action scene I have written EVER so please try be kind as  
you review.It was kind of hard for me I rewrote it three times before I came up with this. I may  
rewrite it again later and repost the chapter but for now this will have to do.I hope it doesn't  
scare anyone away from the story lol ^__~ Its also my first attempt at having some sort of a   
cliffhanger although I'm sure my abilities atgenerating suspence arent the greatest I will try  
and have chapter three up soon.  
  
  
other than that I don't own these characters *sniff* so don't sue me. Questions? Comments?   
Creative Death Threats? e- mail them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review! 


	3. Mistaken Identity

Chapter Three: Mistaken Identity  
  
Kasumi could not stay her trembling hand. Her throat had gone dry as the realization struck her allowing no sound to escape. In the distance she could hear them still gaining ground, thier footsteps echoing across her mind like brilliant flashes of lightening . Everything seemed to be happening almost in slow motion now. Through all her thoughts that were threatening to jumble together one word stood out from all the others.  
  
Poison  
  
This had been exactly the situation she'd been prepared for. In her mind it had been inevitable possiblity eventually one of them would get too close or catch her off guard no matter how carefull she was. It was for that reason that she had coated her tanto with the same poison as the shuriken, as a matter of insurance. Now she was forced to wonder how long it would take the poison to take hold. She had seen how quickly it had fallen the men she had thrown her small weapons at... and that had been only a small amount compaired to what she had used on her sword.  
  
Kasumi felt his arms tighten once more and she tried to forced her voice to work for her and once again it denied her. In her mind she cursed the fact that she had been forced into this position.. having to push back finer sences to merely survive. Her eyes fell closed as her mind gave one last try at denying the situation she was in ..perhaps she was mistaken...but even as she thought this she could feel the wind gently brushing her face, the sound of rustling leaves grew in her ears and she knew for certain .......  
  
She didn't have to open her eyes to know that she was no longer being pursued. The whole atmosphere had changed. She could feel the last of the twilight warmth on her face even though the breeze was cool . In the distance she could hear running of water , the ground beneath her feet felt slightly more uneven like grass growing over rocky ground . This time she forced her voice to work against its will the single word escaping more like a whisper.  
  
"Ryu".......... She recieved no reply.  
  
She could feel his breath near her ear, it was slightly uneven as if he were forcing the air out. She felt his arms beinning to tremble slightly and her eyes flew open she didn't even have enough time to take in where she was before she felt his weight begin pressing against her back and she knew his legs were giving out under him....... Kasumi moved as quickly as she could turning to face him as his arms fell. She wrapped her arms around his upper body in an effort to at least slow his fall. As she lowered him to the ground as slowly as she could she noted what he was wearing. A simple outfit consisting of a dark green muscle shirt and loose fitting brown pants, hiking boots... the type of thing worn on a vacation or a fishing trip. This brought more questions competing for her attention but she pushed them back. Deciding instead to focus on the situation at hand.  
  
Ryu's eyes had fallen closed and sweat was running in small rivlets from beneath the camoflauge bandana that was tied around his forehead, his breathing was still emerging unevenly. She knew it would only get worse though the poison she had used on the weapon had not been a fatal one it was strong and caused severe illness. It attacked the nervous system often times making controlled movement difficult it sometimes when used in a great enough quanity made breathing itself a near impossible task.....  
  
For the first time since the ordeal began she slowly took in the scenery around her and she realized she knew this place though she had never been here herself. Ryu had described it to her once in great detail. She remembered thinking it had indeed sounded like the perfect place to go to escape everything even if it were only for a short time. Behind her Kasumi could still hear the soft sound of running water and knew for certain now it was a waterfall. She glanced over her shoulder , briefly she felt cheated to be seeing such a beautiful place under such circumstances but she shrugged it away, trying to sum up the distance between her position now and that of the waterfall . She remembered Ryu saying that when he came to this place he would sleep in the cave behind it....  
  
She didn't know if she could pull off what she had to do but she knew she had to try. She put her arms around Ryu slowly cradling his head against her as she closed her eyes. She released a short prayer to whatever diety present that she be able to accomplish what she set out to do . She focused all her concentration and slowly where they had been only a storm of cherry blossoms remained.  
  
*********  
  
Kasumi's amber colored eyes opened slowly. It was cooler within the cave than it had been outside and her eyes slowly focused in on her surroundings in the minimal lighting. She placed Ryu's upper body slowly on the ground , resting his head as gently as possible. She then moved to the right feeling around untill she felt something brush her hand. Running her hands over it she easily identified it as a lantern. Her hands skimmed over the ground nearby a few moments before coming across a small box. Although she couldn't see all that well in the dim light she got it open fairly easily and set about the task of lighting a match. She struck the first against the side of the box and nothing happened.... the second the same......the third finally gave birth to a small flame and she quickly placed against the wick in the small green lantern closing the top.  
  
The light from the lantern cast a golden orange hue dancing over everything in its path. The water rushing over head echoed softly in her ears. She could now make out a brown mat with a few blankets tossed over it , a small makeshift table and a small pit inside a ring of stones where a fire had burned recently. She returned to his side then and slowly examined the area of the wound. She could see blood still coming from the area, grasping both sides of the rip the weapon had caused in his pants she pulled so that she could get a better view of it.  
  
It wasn't quite as deep as she had previously imagined and was thankfull she hadn't brought the blade back with anymore force. The edges of the wound were reddining though and bubbling up slighly looking almost like a chemical burn... there was no question of what she had to do. She couldn't leave him here. Not like this when she had no idea how far this poison she had administered would go... once again she cursed sharply beneath her breath for being forced to rely only on the most base of instincts to surivive. She pushed the anger that was rising up within her back as far as she could and she rose from her postion almost forcefully.  
  
She then took one of the nearby blankets and folded it then leaning to place it beneath his head incase his breathing became more labored . A small almost raspy sound escaped his lips as she did so and her eyes fell closed a moment. She squeezed them shut tightly once before opening them her eyes focusing once again on his face that was looking more and more pained....  
  
She had reached a place where once again there was no decision to her there was only one choice, she turned walking tword the entrance of the cave. She watched the water spill over the opening in its rythmic flow before she turned her back facing it once more. A soft sigh escaped her as she began to turn in the soft light. The thought that she could be found while doing what she needed to do to never even crossed her mind as she diappeared leaving a cherry blossoms in the water behind her....  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: things are getting interesting now eh? ^___~ I hope the chapter was ok I rewrote it a few times and this was the best version I came up with . As I said with the pervious one there may be a rewrite of this one someday I dont know but for now this will have to do. I will try to have chapter four up as soon as I can this story is flowing along pretty well for me.  
  
Other than that I dont own these characters so please dont sue me! Questions, Comments, Creative Death Threats? Please send them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review!!!! 


	4. Standing Watch

Chapter Four: Standing Watch  
  
  
  
Kasumis' eyes opened slowly as she reached her destination, her feet touching down lightly on the familiar ground. The moon now cast an almost other worldly glow on her surroundings the last of twilight having finally faded. Other than the distant sound of the nearby stream all of nature seemed to holding its breath at her returned precence here. Fireflies flitted about in the air as she began to make her way through the fallen leaves tword the small clearing that held the stream. The moonlight on the water coming into veiw shone with a silvery light. She had only looked back once as she had left the place she'd called home all of her life to do what she'd felt was right, the scene before her had been very simular to the one she had seen then.  
  
Despite herself Kasumi had to fight the memories of this place that threatened to take her from her task. She could remember days before her life had changed when she had come here to think or to be alone. Sometimes she had come simply to enjoy the beauty of nature. It was far too dangerous for her to be here now but there was no choice. This was the only place where she could find what she needed. Reaching the small stream she knelt, her knees resting on the warm earth she allowed her fingers to slip through the crystaline water a moment. It felt cool against them ,cleansing she could remember wading as a child in this small stream with Ayane. She smiled a soft smile at the memory she could see it even now in her mind, thier pants rolled up to thier knees as they kicked and splashed....  
  
Kasumi shook her head forcing herself to return to the task at hand. She surveyed the shore of the small stream and saw what she had come for. The small greenish purple flowers she had loved as a child also had the ability ,when ground into a fine powder, to ward off infection and numb pain. It couldn't cure the poison that she'd given Ryu but at the very least it would make it more bareable untill it faded. She rose to her feet quickly then walking to where the small blooms grew she kneeled grasping several of them and pulling sharply, being sure to get the entire plant to come up.  
  
The stark cry of a bird startled her somewhat drawing her attention upward. The moon was now high in the sky overhead. She had no way of knowing how long she had been gone but she knew she had to return. She rose from her position , grasping the small plants tightly she closed her eyes and this time when she left this place she didn't even look back once as she disappeared from veiw.......  
  
************  
  
The orange light from the latern cast a soft glow over Kasumi upon her return she was somewhat surprised it hadn't burned out in her absence. Walking first to the small ring of stones that had been used to make the pit for the fire Kasumi leaned to loosen one of the more sizable rocks from its place, taking it with her she then returned to her place at Ryus side her legs brushing the cool floor of the cave as she sat. Placing the stone and flowers at her side she focused her attention first at the area of the wound. It seemed to be continuing to redden and it looked more inflamed than before.  
  
Slightly hesitant she wrapped her hand around the hilt of her small blade she couldn't help but close her eyes tight as she pulled feeling the slight resistance it gave as it came free of its place in his leg. After a few short moments she forced her eyes open the wound wasn't quite as deep as it had appeared to be but she knew it would take time to heal and leave a lasting scar. She placed her hand on the area a moment finding it feeling fevered. It was then that she turned her attention to his face, it was turned to the side so she leaned foreward using her hands to cup his jaw and turn it slightly. His expression was somewhat less pained than before but no where near relaxed. She rested his head back on the folded blanket, taking her hands and moving them to remove the bandanna from his forehead the rose holding the cloth in her hand, moving tword the opening of the cave where the water fell, she began setting upon what she needed to do...  
  
*********  
  
Kasumi had no way of knowing how long she had sat just keeping watch. The moon was still high in the night sky the still of night yet undisturbed. Ryus' facial features had relaxed and sweat was running once more in small rivlets from beneath his hairline a sign that his fever was trying to break. She dipped the bandanna she had removed from his forehead in the small bowl she had filled with water at her side. She leaned foreward using it to wipe some of the sweat away before using her hand to brush away some of the sweat matted strands of hair from his face. She allowed her hand to remain there a moment before her fingers moved to lightly brush over his cheek. More than anything it hurt her to have brought pain to someone she cared deeply about. She felt her heart twist once more as her mind reminded her of how she'd come to be in this situation. Her eyes traveled over his face again as she found a question rising in her mind.  
  
She found herself wondering again how long it would be before he regained conciousness,she had heard of this particular poison taking up to tweleve hours to leave ones system.. He had been in and out of it several times for short moments since she had given him the medicene she had made from the small flowers. The last time he had startled her by his hand reaching forward with starling speed to grasp hers that had been wiping some of the sweat from his forehead, his eyes had been open but unfocused it had hurt her deeply to see his green eyes clouded with such confusion, as he squeezed her hand far too tightly. It had felt as if the bones in her fingers had been rubbing together. She had been able to see the tips of her fingers turning red then white....and then it had ended as fast as it had begun his face becoming more relaxed than she had seen it since the poison had begun its course. Out of the several words he murmured as his face relaxed she had only barely been able to make out her name......  
  
Ryu hadn't moved again since and despite her determination to remain alert she found her eyes becoming heavy the soft sound of the waterfall overhead and the overwhelming exhaustion she hadn't known was present taking its toll. Picking up a blanket at her side Kasumi drew it over herself tightly leaning forward she lay down a moment her head resting on the edge of the mat nearby, though the same unawnsered questions that had been fighting for her attention since this began rose up again she pushed them back once more .... she could allow herself to rest just a few moments..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I know not much of a cliffhanger this time but trust me things will be getting better from here ^_~ I am sorry though if this chapter was too boring it was just something I had to put in. to tie up some stuff. I had it written differently before but word errored and I had to start over from scratch .! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Iv'e got plenty more ideas where this one came from ^_^  
  
Other than that I don't own these characters so please don't sue me. Questions? Comments? Creative Death threats? Send them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review!!!!! 


	5. Awakening

Chapter Five: Awakening  
  
  
  
It was the slightest brush that made it begin, the feeling of her hair against her cheek. Slowly Kasumis' lids began to rise, her eyes protesting silently against her waking just yet. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep, having only wanted to rest her eyes for a moment. Her orange brown eyes though hesitant to open began to focus on her surroundings. The lantern still cast its now fading amber glow over everything in its wake, making her skin appear almost bronzed in color. In the distance she could still hear the gentle rushing of the water overhead working to invite sleep to take her once more....  
  
Though exhaustion still threatened to over take her Kasumi began to turn her body in an effort to further survey her surroundings, her left arm sending an angry pain all the way up to her shoulder. Moving her right hand to examine the origin of her discomfort Kasumi brushed back the torn material of her powder blue sleeve, feeling the wound she had received while running from the assassins the previous night. The same wound the kunoichi had long forgotten in favor of tending to Ryu, it felt different somehow...pulling her fingers away from the wound in the waning light she held her hand out before her eyes. Rubbing her fingers together as she observed the small amount of purplish green powder on her fingertips.  
  
"I have tended to your wound there shouldn't be any scarring or infection." The voice emerged calm and even.  
  
It took a moment for Kasumis' mind to register what she had heard; in surprise at hearing the sound of his voice Kasumi forced herself to turn over the rest of the way. She could make him out now, sitting not far from her. Ryus' back was against the wall of the cave one of his knees was drawn up and his hand was resting on it . The leg that bore the wound from her tanto was stretched out at its side. His eyes, appearing a deeper green than normal in the amber lighting, had their sight set upon her face. A few stray strands of his reddish brown hair had made their way free from its low ponytail and were brushing against his cheek.  
  
Kasumi was relieved to find he had awakened although she did note that his eyes still had a worn look to them, she felt a tug at her heart remembering how hard it had been on him trying to ward off the poison even if he didn't remember all of the struggle if any of it. Closing her eyes a moment Kasumi thanked whatever deity had been watching over them for their favor. She didn't know what she would have done if something would have happened....  
  
Closing her eyes however reminded her exactly how exhausted she truly was, she forced her eyes open however not wanting to fall back asleep now. When she opened them Ryu had shifted his gaze downward and it appeared as if he were looking at the hand balanced on his knee, upon looking more carefully she could see his eyes were closed and wondered if it were possible he had fallen asleep in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Ryu" Her voice emerged soft as the glow from the lantern in their presence. His name sounding almost like a whispered question.  
  
His breathing appeared to be even and rhythmic as he continued to sit there. For a moment she believed that he truely must have fallen back asleep. She watched the soft glow of the lantern dancing on his features a moment, even as she felt her own eyes growing heavy again against her will....  
  
"You should rest there is no need for you to tire yourself further Kasumi" His voice sounded as she had always known it to even and calm .  
  
She knew Ryu was speaking to her she could see his mouth moving but she only heard some of his words something about how she should rest..before the gentle sound of the water above and exhaustion, this time coupled with her sense of relief at least for the time being, eased her toward the arms of sleep.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
She felt the warmth on her face first, soft yet insistent that she wake. Kasumi turned at first reluctant to give up the warmth of the blanket and the contentment of actually getting some true rest. Her arm had other plans however protesting against her movement on to it. She drew a sharp breath, opening her eyes to see the light of late morning filtered into the cave from beyond the falling water. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this long. She forced herself to rise up, brushing her fingers lightly over the wound on her arm. It had burned but only slightly, the powder seemed to be working.  
  
Turning her head back in the direction she had been facing she surveyed her surroundings for Ryu...but she didn't see anyone...  
  
Rising to her feet quickly Kasumi turned full circle to make sure she hadn't over looked anything, her breath catching in her throat a moment as a thought occurred to her. Just because the wound hadn't looked any worse the last time she examined it didn't mean that the lasting effects the poison may have left on his system couldn't have been less visible ones....she could vaguely remember sharing a brief conversation with him the night before. Ryu had seemed fine then but that didn't mean anything if it took longer for the lasting effects to show....  
  
The kunoichi felt her heart turn heavy as she recalled how he had looked the night before when he'd desperately been trying to fight off the poison and its resulting fever. How he had grasped her hand so tightly she had almost feared her fingers would break. The confused look that had clouded his green eyes as they had flown open wide almost appearing frightened. She had never seen an expression like that before and she knew she never wanted to again...What if he had ended up like that out there somewhere wandering aimlessly. She wouldnt have the first clue where to start looking for him if he were in that state ....  
  
It was hard enough knowing he could be out there this way but it was worse knowing she had caused this to befall someone she'd cared deeply about. Cursing under her breath sharply once more at the fact that she had to force down everything but her required senses for survival at that moment. She had prepared herself for just that scenario and had carried it out exactly as she had planned it in her mind should one of her would be assassins get a hold of her. Instead she had used it on someone who'd meant her no harm at all...  
  
Even though she had no idea where to start looking for him Kasumi knew she had to go the more time she waited the worse the situation could become if infact there was one. Walking to the entrance to the cave she turned back one last time as she did so something caught her eye in the place where Ryu had been laying during his fight with the toxin. It appeared to be a small paper folded on top of the folded blanket she had used to cradle his head. Kneeling she picked it up into her hand and brushing it open with her delicate fingers she began to read...  
  
Kasumi-  
  
There were some matters I had to attend to I will return as soon as I am able. Feel free to stay if you choose.  
  
-Ryu  
  
  
  
Reading over the simple note once more Kasumi felt some relief wash over her. Leaning her back against the closest wall of the cave she once again felt thankful that fate had saw fit to allow Ryu to emerge from this ordeal with no permanent damage that she could see so far. Still grasping the tiny note in her hand she moved to the mattress and sat down drawing the blanket over her once more deciding she would wait for Ryus return just to be certain. Running her fingers over the words on the letter Kasumi felt the questions that had been trying to force their way to the surface since the beginning working their way back ...  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Leaves fell from the surrounding trees, falling to the ground and also to come to rest in the water in front of Ryu Hayabusa. He held his fishing rod , standing as still as possible as not to startle any of the fish that may be nearby , knowing the slightest of ripples could cause them to give run. The only thing that moved were his eyes ever watchful taking in his surroundings, as well as a few stray strands of his reddish brown hair that brushed his cheek in the gentle breeze.  
  
His mind kept wandering back over the events of the past day , much of it was a blur , most of it only remembered in fragments. He could clearly recall having caught up with Kasumi in the woods and some of the immediate events afterwards before it becomes hazy. The only other clear memory he had after that is of Kasumi leaning over him her face marked with concern, her normally soft orange brown eyes darkened with concern and hurt as she applied cool water to his forehead.  
  
Ryu could vaguely recall her speaking a few words to him at that time though he couldn't truly recall exactly what they had been. He closed his eyes a moment as the cool breeze caressed his cheek once more. The memory of seeing Kasumis face so marked with worry for him caused him to think once again of her nature. Kasumi had always been the type of person to put other people first against all odds, once her mind was set there was no stopping her once she believed what she was doing was right. It was this very same trait that had gotten her into the situation she now lived in daily being forced to run for her very life by the person she had risked everything for...  
  
Glancing down at his wounded leg as it offered up a slight pain another thought occurred to him, he had no way of knowing if Kasumi would be there when he returned though he may try to deny it a part of him even if put away hoped she would not have gone yet. Although Ryu spent his life for the most part as a solitary individual, distancing himself from everyone but a few he had grown to feel at ease in Kasumis' presence. Over the years before the second tournament his friendship with Kasumi had slowly developed into much more than just the casual friendship a man has with his best friends sister.  
  
She never asked more of anyone than they would want to give, he could remember times they had spent engaged in some light conversation or simply enjoying each others silent company. He could recall one particular time it had been the last fishing trip they had gone on before so much had changed. He'd been sitting near the fire, watching the flames rise his mind had been a million miles away, Kasumi had not been sitting far away when he had looked up from it to see her watching Ayane trying to explain something to Hayate. They were too far away for either of them to hear what the conversation entailed but the one thing they did hear was something rare, Hayate releasing a brief but deep chuckle as Ayane continued to speak, a light smile touching her usually serious features. Kasumi had been just sitting there taking it all in, smiling softly although her face also bore a somewhat troubled expression for a brief moment. Now when he looked back on it it seemed almost as if in a way she knew things would soon change, the light of the flames they danced in her eyes making them appear almost amber in color .........  
  
The other side of him chose then to interrupt his train of thought it wanted her to have already gone. The longer she remained in one place the easier it would be for the assassins to track her although he doubted they would find her whereabouts any time soon it upped the odds the longer she remained there. He also knew it would do no good to try and tell Kasumi this once her mind was made up it was done. The idea of her staying to help him at grave risk to her touched him in a way that he hadn't felt in sometime. It was then his mind decided to recall how she had looked when she had awakened to find him sitting there no longer held in the poisons grip, it had almost made him wish that he could have allowed her to see his gratitude in a more noticeable way instead of just his usual detached nature. It had come to the point that it was most times beyond his control now after years of functioning this way it just seemed natural.  
  
Suddenly feeling a strong tug on the the line he pulled the rod back swiftly watching as a large fish came into view its wet scales shining briefly in the light of the autumn afternoon as it tried desperately to free itself from the line but to no avail. Shaking his head to clear it, at least for the moment of his present thoughts Ryu set about readying the line for another catch, he had almost lost that one and if he didn't keep his mind focused he may end up being here until well after dark...  
  
********  
  
Kasumi continued walking, the blanket she'd had wrapped around her shoulders was now simply draped over one arm. She had begun walking back toward the farther end of the cave out of curiosity and more than some want to refocus her mind but as she had begun walking she had found that the farther back she was traveling the warmer the atmosphere was becoming. Raising the lantern a bit higher she could see some condensation on the walls, indicating perhaps a small stream inside the cave as well.  
  
After continuing with her walk for a few more moments she found the ground beneath her feet becoming slick and she was unable to stop herself before she fell, her knees hitting the hard floor of the cave. Closing her eyes a moment,Kasumi remained a moment motionless just glad she hadn't lost the light of the lantern having forgotten to bring a match, she hadn't planned on being gone that long. Opening her eyes once more it was revealed to her the reason for both the sudden increase in warmth and the condensation that seemed to near saturate the nearby walls.  
  
It was a small spring of water the steam rising off of it indicating what was perhaps an inviting warmth. Rising from her spot Kasumi moved to the side of it sitting down and laying both the lantern and the blanket at her side she dipped her fingers into the water to find it both warm and inviting. Watching the ripples that went forth from her fingers interruption in the waters surface Kasumi contemplated only a brief moment before deciding upon taking a small bath, perhaps she could relive some of the tension from the past few days and with her having to leave soon who knew when she would have this type opportunity again.....  
  
Rising Kasumi began to remove her garments, untying the sash at her waist she let the main portion of her powder blue outfit fall away from her before untying the ties at her hips, allowing that too to fall to a pool at her feet. Only then did she kneel removing the high white stockings and shoes that she wore revealing the last of her figure to the small spring alone. Stepping in and lowing herself she found the water to be even more appealing than she had previously imagined. The water that now reached up to her shoulders felt so warm and comforting almost like a gentle massage, she couldn't help but sigh slightly with this new feeling of contentment no matter how briefly it may last.  
  
Leaning back she submerged her hair in the springs comforting warmth. Lying on her back now she watched the steam rise up from the spring spiraling toward the ceiling of the cave among the small stalactites that clung there. The walls seemed to almost shimmer in the lantern light that danced on the dew that covered the walls. As Kasumi felt her muscles continue to relax she couldn't help her mind from wandering....  
  
Though she felt better than she had since this whole situation had begun Kasumi couldn't help but still be concerned about Ryu. She had no doubt he would pull through now but his eyes had still looked so worn when she'd last seen him that it caused her concern to remain. She was just thankful she had been able to react as quickly as she had who knew what farther damage could have been done had she not...  
  
Kasumi could not avoid releasing another small sigh no matter how hard she tried to remind herself how what had happened had not been deliberate she still couldn't entirely absolve the guilt from her heart. Although she was still uncertain exactly what had caused Ryu to become involved she had always known that he hadn't meant her any harm. He had been dressed in clothes like he would have worn on any of the many fishing trips he normally took, which although it wasn't completely impossible for him to be, caused her to pretty much rule out the possibility of it being part of some kind of mission that he find her. Of course there was also the question of how he had found her...part of her wanted to ask him to speak these questions into life upon his return but another part of her spoke up that it may be best to just let things rest as they are after all despite of whatever motive he had aided her in her escape from the assassins, she had in turned cared for him during his struggle with the toxins.  
  
Righting herself in the water she leaned against the edge of the spring brushing a few stray strands of her now soaking copper hair from her eyes. The light from the lantern danced upon the moistened walls of the cave causing a dazzling array of simmering light in its soft glow. Kasumi found that she couldn't help the soft, somewhat sad smile that played around her lips as the light continued its dance upon the walls. Had it truly only been not even two years ago that everything had changed......she could remember other times surrounded by the light of a fire...back before she had been forced to leave all she'd held dear to her behind forever.....  
  
Leaning her head back to rest near the small lantern Kasumi closed her eyes, in the distance she could still hear the water swiftly rushing overhead the steam from the spring continued to rise caressing her face with soft warmth. Crossing her arms just beneath her breasts Kasumi allowed her facial features to relax, the warmth was spreading though her entire body even more now, calming some distant part of her mind wondered how much longer it would be before Ryu returned...  
  
*********  
  
A small group of autumn leaves scattered across the floor of the cave as Hayabusa returned. His eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light of the cave, being only lit by the late afternoon light. Turning to survey his surroundings he saw no sight of Kasumi.....then his highly trained eyes caught it barely visible a faint light was coming from far down into the cave......  
  
Laying the fish he had managed to catch aside he began to make his way down toward the light, his feet made little sound, years of difficult missions had seasoned him to making as little sound as possible when needed. He didn't know what to expect to find he could hear no sounds other than the rushing of the water in the distance over head and the slight occasional dripping as some of the condensation on the walls became too heavy and fell to the floor of the cave as he drew nearer to the small spring toward the other entrance.  
  
Continuing to walk the walls of the cave began to widen some once more as he reached the area of the spring he could make out the small lantern the light was coming from it cast an almost other worldly golden glow over everything in its wake, it was there that he saw Kasumi ..............  
  
The light from the small lantern danced upon the surface of the water, the different hues gliding over the ripples slowly,the light on the water also reflecting on Kasumis' face. Her facial features appeared relaxed, her soft orange brown eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. Breath seemed to be coming easily to her, her chest rose and fell at an even pace with her slow steady breathing. She turned her head slightly to the side in her sleep causing her hair to shift with the slight movement revealing more of her form to him in the waning light,his eyes moved slowly sweeping from her gentle facial expression down her neck to the place where her shoulders lay just above the line of the water and farther to where her flowing hair partially covered the gentle swell of her breasts...her skin seemed to almost glow in the soft light and he had been unable to stop himself as the thought entered his mind of just how soft it would be to the touch.......  
  
Before he even realized what he was doing Ryu had turned his back to the sleeping Kasumi and had taken a few steps back the way in which he had come. He stopped turning to look back only once as he left. She looked to be so at peace he was glad he hadn't disturbed her , it was uncertain when she would again be able to relax as she did now. Turning his back once more he left having every intention of letting her have her peace..  
  
  
  
********  
  
Kasumis' eyes opened to find the light from the lantern she had brought with her had dimmed a great deal now only barely casting a erratic flickers of light over her surroundings. How long could she have been asleep... an hour? Perhaps two or three? Turning her body and rising from the spring she faced the direction she had come. Unlike when she had originally ventured this way there wasn't as much light showing from down the way. In the distance she could make out a soft orange light however, like the light of a fire.  
  
Stepping up she moved to the place where she had left her garments Ryu must have returned sometime while she had been dozing...pulling the blanket she had brought with her up and around her a moment she dried herself off some before beginning to dress. Part of her was still having trouble believing she had fallen asleep again but another part found it to be no surprise at all her stress coupled with her exhaustion had simply taken over.... realeasing a heavy breath she pulled the long white stockings up her legs before stepping into her shoes. Bending and reaching with her left hand she picked up the yellow ribbon that usually held her long hair in its high ponytail, tying it around the handle of the lantern until her hair was less damp. Gathering the few remaining things she had brought with her and not worn Kasumi started on her way back through the cave.  
  
She moved swiftly as she went the orange light that had once been in the distance growing ever closer as she gained ground on her destination. brushing her torn sleeve a moment she examined her wound her arm felt somewhat chilled in the absence of the warmth of the water from the spring, and was still reddened but offered no pain brushing the cloth back over the opening the best she could she continued on her way.  
  
Upon reaching the opening to the other entrance Kasumi could see the small pit she had found when first bringing Ryu to the cave now contained a small fire. Around it there were some fish on sticks that appeared to have already been cooked but for some reason she doubted that had been done here. Through the opening of the cave through the running water she could see the shadows of afternoon growing long into the early shadows of evening making her wonder once again how long she could have been asleep. It was then that she saw Ryu he was sitting with his back against the wall of the cave much as he had been when she had first seen him awake that morning, his hand rested on the knee that was raised his head was down only the few stray strands of it hanging partially in his face what she could make out of his face seemed relaxed ...as though he were asleep or really deep in thought.  
  
Taking a step forward Kasumi wondered if she should say anything, still surprised that her movements however slight had not drawn his attention. Moving to where the mattress lay on the floor she placed the lantern at its side, lowering herself to sit on it she placed the blanket behind her it was then that she senced something coming at her without so much as a thought she sent her hand back catching the object easily, recognizing it as one of the sticks she'd seen around the fire even before she turned to look at it.  
  
"It seems you can still catch one after all." Ryus voice had emerged normal and even as it always had though when she turned to look his eyes had a certain light to them one Kasumi hadn't seen in someone's eyes in sometime... one of amusement.  
  
Kasumi was unable to keep the small light laugh from escaping her lips as an image from their last fishing trip flashed before her mind. She had been so distracted by her thoughts she had been unable to pull the lines back fast enough and repeatedly come back empty. He had had that same look in his eyes then when he had caught her cursing herself under her breath.  
  
  
  
Still smiling softly Kasumi began the task of preparing her food to eat it was still plenty warm to the touch but not hot it would appear that she had good timing. The smile remained on Kasumis' face for at least a few more moments as the thought crossed her mind that she was thankful for the simple fact of being able to spend at least sometime just being near someone she cared for.  
  
********  
  
Cherry blossoms, small white cherry blossoms lay in the gloved hand of the young woman she had come to this place in search of some time to think but she had never expected to find these...Kasumi was getting quite brazen with her actions...coming so close to the home of those who'd once respected her. The ones she had betrayed.  
  
Barely aware of the breeze that was brushing her hair against her cheek, she closed her hand over the small blossoms before opening her hand once more allowing them to fall from it. They were crushed beneath her feet as she began to move forward everything within her was whispering that for better or for worse now it was only a matter of time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors post-it note : I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was trying to make it as good as possible since it is the beginning of a transition of the story in more ways than one. There will be *Much* more diologue as well as some more action in the next few chapters as the story begins to really pick up. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring after it being a month since last update. ^_^  
  
I would also like to thank my fiancée Jared and Kochan for their input on my ideas you have no idea how much of a help it was this time around!  
  
Also I would like to thank Crystalline Tears for the kind reviews I have received on each and every chapter so far. I was meaning to e-mail you and thank you but you never left an e-mail address anyways thanks a lot it means a lot to know you have enjoyed my story so far and I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Questions,Comments,Creative Death Threats? Send them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review!!! 


	6. Ripples on Water

Chapter Six: Ripples on Water  
  
Landing, Ayanes' heavy boot heels met with the forest floor evenly, though her head was down she could clearly make out that she was no more than a few feet from the stream the sound of the water passing over the rocks faint yet noted in her hearing. Without a moments pause she returned the weapon to its sheath on her back before raising to her feet once more. She raised her head, her violet eyes taking in her surroundings, the stream as she had noted was not more than maybe two yards ahead surrounded on one side by tall grass and some of the small greenish purple flowers that grew, to her knowledge, only in the nearby area. What seemed to be dozens on small fireflies danced in the air above and surrounding the small body of water in the reddish orange glow of late twilight. She had originally come to this place to get some time to think it was one of the few places where she had some pleasent memories from her childhood, she could remember times when she had been young wading in the small stream with Kasumi, thier pants rolled up to thier knees.Despite herself even now she could feel what felt like a ghost of a smile playing at her lips with the memory of such simple times.  
  
Moving to a neaby tree Ayane leaned back, her back coming to rest against it . Finding the small cherry blossoms had brought questions to her mind the kind that refused to be pushed into the background and had ended up making it diffacult for her to perform even her most basic of training manuvers. The subtle breeze caused some of her lavander hair to brush her cheeks, she made no move to brush it away however only crossed her arms beneath her breasts as she leaned back farther upon the tree behind her, her mind refusing to leave its previous train of thought.  
  
  
  
Ayane felt her face begin turning sour at the thought of those small blossoms resting in her palm,she could remember the first time she had seen them in that way, Kasumi had been training with Ryu Hayabusa during the time when Hayate had first become the new leader of Mugen-Tenshin clan she had challenged Ayane to a training match and Ayane had found herself unable to refuse, finally she would get her chance to show how truly advanced she had become.....  
  
She could remember it as if it were just yesterday even though it had been well over two years now...she would never forget how humiliated she had felt. True it had only been a training match and meant nothing but she should have known better.. Kasumi had been training with Hayabusa and yet she had been surprised by Kasumis use of a teleport....so clearly she remembered it now that she could almost feel the cool earth beneath her knees as they had hit the forest floor due to Kasumis' gaining the element of surprise on her.Cursing to herself Ayane had raised her head only to see that sometime during thier sparring match Hayabusa and Hayate had returned... and had been watching. Ayane would never forget how the heat had risen to her face...but even that hadn't been as bad as having to listen to Kasumi whisper to her asking if she were alright, glancing up briefly from when she had bowed her head a moment to see her looking down with what Ayane considered to be almost pity.... she was only thankful that no one had heard and Kasumis' back had been thier small unknown audience.  
  
  
  
Brushing a few strands of her lavender hair from her face Ayane looked out over the small stream once more trying not to think about how even now her face burned at the memory of that day... moving forward a small distance she knelt near the small stream allowing two of her fingers to skim the surface. Watching as the small ripples came forth from the place where her fingers disturbed the surface and then went outward becoming larger and larger with each pass they made. So much had changed since that day, though it was an example of the pain Ayane had felt being bested repeatedly by someone who had ultimately betrayed them all... the past was the past and could not be changed.. what was to come however....  
  
Rising to her feet once more she turned moving in the familiar direction she had traveled so many other times in her life, she only paused to look back once and she was reminded of the ripples spreading out from her fingertips they had started out small and moved outward slowly becoming larger untill they ultimately broke. Deep within her she could almost feel it.. it wouldnt be long now for better or for worse,despite however she may feel soon it would all be over , Kasumis' time to run would come to an end...Just like the ripples on the water.  
  
*********  
  
" Somehow I don't see myself as ever living that one down,but it was worth it to hear them laugh...."  
  
Ryu continued to listen as Kasumi spoke, the expression she held, her eyes closing for a few moments and then opening once more appearing thoughtful and relaxed, it put him at ease knowing that she was as well.  
  
" No it would appear that will live on in the memory of all who witnessed it."His voice emerging with its normal serious tone as he looked up from his hand ,balenced on his knee to catch her expression a half smile of amusement.  
  
She was seated not far away on his small matress, her legs somewhat off to the side and tucked partially beneath her, her long hair still somewhat damp from her bathing in the hot spring, formed a curtain over her shoulders.Thier relaxed conversation was reminding him of how things had been between them before so much had changed, it seemed almost possible to forget that it had....  
  
"They always were that way though so serious even when we were supposed to be relaxing...I think they spent over half of that trip training..." Kasumis voice seemed to be trailing off somewhat becoming quieter as if fading away. Her soft orange brown eyes reguarded him with a question she didn't even need to ask in order for him to know.  
  
Ryu found himself unsure of exactly how to awnser, he hadn't seen Hayate only once brifely since they had run into one another during the course of the third tournament. They had spoken little during that last visit,the silence had hung heavy over the words they had spoken. With Genras' threat having been elminated focus had returned to the only other known threat to the clan.......Ayane had shown up with some kind of message for Hayate toward the end of his visit and Ryu had used her appearence as an end to thier silence. He had been about to ask Hayate if he would like to accompany him on his trip if only for a day to get away from things for awhile as they used to do occasionally but he had gone on alone.  
  
Now Kasumi had risen walking close to the entrance of the cave, turning looking out through the water twoard the night beyond, as if the awnsers to her questions could be found there. Rising himself Ryu stood still a moment contemplating what he should say or do next. He had seen this look upon her features once before that last time he had met with her before the start of the second tournament before she had made the choice that had left her having such concerns...  
  
Without realising what he had done sometime during the course of his thoughts he had closed the gap between them part of his mind tried speaking up saying that Kasumi had chosen her own destiny, she and she alone had caused the heartache she now endured if she had waited......  
  
"I had a feeling and said nothing...." He heard her voice emerge even depite the pain he knew the statement held. The light from the nearby fire shone upon her hair as she bowed her head slightly making it appear almost the color of the flames themselves. Seeing her this way hurt him in a way he was unnaccustomed to and he found himself wishing he could think of some way to comfort her. Reaching forward he touched her arm, his fingers closing around it and squeezing gently as he said the first words that came to him.  
  
"Regret for the past is a waste of spirit Kasumi." the way the words left his mouth they sounded more like advice than an attempt at comfort. She turned then to face him, her orange brown eyes held his for a moment as a whisper of a smile pulled at her lips. Kasumi moved her hand to cover the one that rested on her arm sqeezing it gently as he had done, showing she had taken his words as intended.  
  
"Yes..that is true" her voice emerged as little more than a whisper as her finger tips brushed over the top of his hand. The touch of her hand was soft as soft as the skin of her arm beneath his touch reminding him of when he had found her earlier asleep in the hot spring, the soft lantern light dancing across the water and her skin. He felt his hand relaxing slowly letting go of her arm as she let go of his hand. Those had not been the types of thoughts he should have been having at that moment.  
  
Yet as he watched Kasumi move returning to her seat on his small matress, tucking her legs beneath her he couldn't help the direction his thoughts were taking or the feelings they were reawakening within him. Returning to his former seated position not far from her he closed his eyes a moment trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Post-it note: Long time no see!! I know it has been quite awhile since my last update longer than last time even but it shouldn't be quite as long between updates next time. The holidays had a big factor in the delay this chapter, also I tried to keep it as well done as possible. I know the ending kind of dropped off suddenly. I wanted to write more but I decided to cut it off and make it ( the continuation of thier conversation) part of next chapter instead. Hopfully this chapter served to give a little more insight into Ryus' feelings (*crosses fingers and toes for luck*)  
  
As of my next update I will be changing the rating of this story to R. I really wish fanfiction.net hadn't decided to section off the R rated stories from appearing in the default listings.(*grumbles some and laughs*)  
  
Anyways thanks to all who have been reading I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!  
  
Until Next Time!!  
  
Questions,Commments,Creative Death threats? Send them to teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review!!!! 


	7. A Dream Realized

This chapter contains adult content Please read at your own discretion.  
  
***********  
Chapter Seven: A Dream Realized  
  
Kasumis' hands rested in her lap,Ryu had yet to speak again and a small silence had developed between them. It wasn't the type they usually shared it seemed...heavy.. He had said his last words in an effort to offer her some sort of comfort but she hadn't been able to help noticing the look in his eyes as he released her arm from his touch...  
  
Kasumi saw that his expression was almost pensive. Although the silence between them had been brief it had only served to allow more questions to rise to the surface of her already conflicting thoughts. Talking about the past in such a way with him had made it almost seem she could feel as she had before so much had changed. Reminding her of the closeness that had developed between them.....Before she realized what she had done Kasumi found herself moving her legs from under her to lean forward, placing a gentle touch on his arm seeking to renew their conversation.  
  
"Ryu" her voice emerged soft though breaking the silence.  
  
He looked up then; his green eyes seemed darkened with his thoughts. She couldn't help but feel some hurt over his changed expression, knowing a part of it was out of concern for her...his gesture had served to comfort her though she had been unable to help the feelings the warm touch of his hand caused...  
  
Kasumi bowed her head her eyes falling closed a moment as she found it hard to say what had just a moment ago seemed to so simple.... she felt her hand squeezing his arm once before returning to its place in her lap. She needed to say something...  
  
It was then that Kasumi felt a light brush against her cheek, lifting her hand to move what she thought was her hair away her fingers brushed across Ryus knuckles she started somewhat at the feel of them before covering his hand with her own holding it to her cheek she didn't have any words...  
  
The feel of his hand against her cheek had caused the feelings within her to reawaken further. She could feel warmth growing beneath his touch and she was hesitant to open her eyes knowing he may see the conflict that lay within them. Moving her hand she opened her eyes as she felt his other hand coming up to cup the opposite side of her face .  
  
Ryus' now dark green eyes sought hers out holding them as his lips brushed over hers no more than a feathers touch....  
  
"Kasumi ..." he had yet to move his face far from hers, the hesitance in his voice was something she had never heard before. Bringing her fingers to brush across his lips, and then to his cheek moving back the few strands that rested against it.  
  
Kasumi saw Ryus face held a myriad of emotion she knew could only be rivaled by her own she could only wonder how long he had held them back...  
  
The light from the fire was dancing across his features , settling in his intense eyes. She had no way of knowing what would come from this.. and it truly didn't matter whatever could have been was forfeited... yet she found her fingers tracing over his cheek as their lips met again, his lips parting beneath hers in acceptance as she sought to deepen the contact.  
  
Moving back slightly Kasumi allowed her eyes to seek his out no longer wanting to try and speak how she felt, holding back for so long. Placing her hand over his that rested on her cheek she gently lifted it as she continued to guide his hand until she brought it to settle on her waist moving it to find the clip that would allow him to separate the main portion of her powder blue outfit.  
  
She could feel his fingers tracing over the clip hesitantly. Granting him a soft smile Kasumi did her best to reassure, placing her hand bending her fingers over his. Ryus' eyes never left hers as the clip gave way and he untied the white sash causing her outfit to open farther in the front. They remained that way a moment his hand resting at its place on her side before he slowly moved it away.  
  
Leaning back Kasumi then moved her hands to her shoulders her soft orange brown eyes studied his features as she brushed the material away causing the garment to fall down her arms and form a silken pool beneath her back . She watched as Ryus eyes moved slowly traveling over her exposed form. She could feel the warmth growing in her cheeks under his appreciative gaze.  
  
Kasumi felt Ryus hand cupping over the warmth on her face, his thumb running over her full lips a moment such a small tender gesture of affection.His touch was so light against her skin as he moved on, his fingertips skimming lightly over her neck and collarbone. Moving on to her shoulder and finding thier way down her arm causing Kasumi to issue forth a soft breath of surprise when his hand just grazed the side of her breast. His touch continued on its path down her side until his hand came to rest at her hip his fingertips moving over one of the two ties that held the last of her form from his view.  
  
Kasumi watched as his fingers worked on the center of the tie, simply brushing the ends away form her hips when it came undone. His fingers then moved over her hip and onto her stomach just outlining above her final garment causing small waves of anticipation to spread within her. Reaching forward as he untied the other she outlined the muscle of his arm. Slipping her arms under his as he brought their lips together she allowed herself to revel in the feel of his broad shoulders as her hands glided over them tracing small circled patterns.  
  
His lips left hers beginning a trail down over her cheek and then her jaw. Her hands continued working as his lips found her pulse lingering there. Her long copper colored hair moved against the bare skin of her back just gracing the mattress. Her head fell back offering her throat to his exploration the presence of his lips on the tender skin there causing her to draw a quick breath.  
  
Kasumi leaned back on her elbows as Ryus lips continued their soft journey down her neck and over her collarbone. The feel of his warm breath against her skin was teasing and she almost failed to hold back a gasp as his hand that had been tracing over her side found her breast cupping it fully. Her body's reaction was immediate as she arched her back.  
  
Her eyes fell closed a moment as she felt his free hand cupping the other, lifting them as if weighing them in his hands. The feel of his slightly calloused palms on the sensitive undersides causing her to release a soft breath. The cry that had been threatening to escape her lips broke free as he bowed his head low welcoming one of her nipples into the warmth of his mouth. Kasumi couldn't believe the sensation coursing through her at such a simple touch.  
  
Her eyes opened as she suddenly felt the need to see his expression as he gave her such pleasure. His eyes had fallen closed as he suckled the sensitive pink nipple .She could feel his tongue tracing over it as he continued, letting out a startled gasp at the feeling of his teeth nipping it softly before he abandoned it to the cool air of the cave moving to the opposite breast focusing the same attention upon its twin  
  
Kasumi could feel her hands holding tight onto his shoulders, her body moving to press up against him she could feel the muscles of his chest through his shirt. Her hands wandered over his back slipping beneath the offending garment to trace the muscles before attempting to lift it away causing Ryu to pause in his efforts just long enough to bring his shirt up over his head setting it aside.  
  
Wrapping his arm around her he gently eased her back, the mattress feeling cool against her heated skin. Leaning over he brought his lips to claim hers pressing his body against her causing her to release a gasp at the long awaited sensation of skin against skin. His lips moved traveling over her cheek and jaw before he placed a single kiss between her breasts.  
  
Kasumi felt Ryus breath brush light over her skin coupled with the warmth of the kisses he continued to place moving down over her abdomen. What was meant to emerge as his name only escaped as a soft sigh as he stopped at her navel allowing his tongue to dip in a moment, her hips arching forward of their own will. His fingertips lightly brushed down the fabric of the garment that had been tied at her hips. Placing one kiss beneath the line and then another.  
  
The warmth that had been growing within her was now becoming an intense heat as he lingered leaving her to anticipate what was to come. She was about to cry out at the loss when the presence of his lips left her then she felt his breath warm and teasing against her inner thigh followed by his fingertips beginning at the top of her long white stocking and slowly tracing upward. What had been only his breath against her turned into his lips placing the lightest of kisses just gracing her sensitive skin along her inner thighs falling everywhere along the way before finally reaching their destination at her sex.  
  
Kasumis head rocked back her hips arching up as her hands gripped the mattress beneath her. Her lips falling parted in an audible cry of both surprise and pleasure as he brought his tongue to explore the soft folds. She found her hands just gracing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs offering to further the sensation before coming to rest on Ryus reddish brown hair encouraging his exploration. A soft cry escaping her lips as he complied with her silent request. It seemed with each sound he redoubled his efforts as he sought to caress the most sensitive areas within. Continuing to urge him on her hips arched forward his hands using the opportunity to slip beneath her cupping her rounded bottom and moving closer...  
  
Gasping at the feeling of his palms, Kasumis head fell to the side against the mattress, her hands tightening in his hair, breathing becoming labored unable to believe the intense feeling that was spiraling within her. Ryus hand moved to find her breast his thumb running over the nipple, causing his name to be drawn sharply from her lips as his tongue found the sensitive bud working it slowly bringing it to blossom building the heat within her to its height. Her body trembling as she gave herself over to the sensations he had caused within her.  
  
Kasumis hands slipped from Ryus hair falling to rest at her sides as her breath worked to regain its normal rate. After lingering a moment leaving her awaiting what was to come he rose. Her eyes had yet to open when she felt his hand on her cheek tilting her face and claiming her lips for his own. She was unable to stop from drawing a quick breath from even such a simple touch.  
  
Bringing her fingers to his face Kasumi began tracing a soft path over his cheek and down over his neck and collarbone before finding his chest. His lips left hers as she opened her eyes , her deft fingers continuing their exploration. down over the expanse of his chest reveling in the feeling of his heated skin before they slipped lower to move along his abdomen delighting in the way the muscles twitched slightly beneath her seeking touch.  
  
She traced a small circle around his navel before moving lower to the button of his pants hesitating a moment before undoing it, bringing the zipper down slowly. Kasumi allowed her fingers to slip into the opening to just graze the side of his arousal she could feel the warmth raising to her cheeks as Ryu drew a sharp breath. She moved her hand to slowly encircle him before allowing her fingers to travel along the heated length. She couldn't help but smile slightly when his eyes fell closed and his breath quickened, knowing she was returning to him at least a part of the pleasure he had given her.  
  
As Kasumi continued her ministrations she watched his expression in the waning light, her name escaped his lips on a ragged breath. She could feel the heat within her rising at the thought of him becoming so lost to this... to her. Returning her hands to his waist she helped him remove his final garment.  
  
Kasumis arms found their way around Ryus neck drawing him down to her .Her fingers worked to remove the tie that held his low ponytail feeling his reddish brown hair skimming her cheek as it was freed. Their faces remaining close as she positioned her hips to cradle his. Despite how deep her desire ran Kasumi could feel a small nervousness under it as Ryu leaned over her his fingers tracing over her cheek.  
  
" After this moment we will never be able to go back.. Are you certain this is what you want..."his voice emerged tender as if he sensed the nervousness within her.  
  
"Yes..." She spoke the words her voice no more than a whisper, touched by this question that even now as far as they had come he would still ask.  
  
"It will hurt at first..." his voice trailed off somewhat with the statement as if feeling some pain himself at the words.  
  
"I know ... I also know that you take away that pain if you could.." Her voice gave pause a moment before she continued "There is no one I would rather share this with than you Ryu....  
  
His expression was soft as his hands moved to take hers in his own placing them on either side of her face lacing their fingers together. Kasumi drew a deep breath bracing herself for what was to come as Ryu positioned himself above her, His fingers giving hers a gentle squeeze as in one fluid motion they were made one.  
  
Kasumi felt her fingers tightening on his at the initial feeling of their union a small cry of surprise escaping her lips. A few moments passed as her body adjusted to his presence within her, the sharp pang she had felt upon his entry slowly giving way to her growing desire. Ryus eyes had fallen closed, his breath coming slowly the sight of him this way only added to the already intense emotions within her. She could feel a slight trembling from him as his hands moved away from hers allowing him to brace himself as he started a few careful motions. Kasumis hands made their way up his arms to his neck drawing herself closer. She could feel every muscle of his chest and abdomen as his movements continued seeking even further closeness she wrapped her legs around his waist raising her hips to meet with his as they moved together, drawn into the rhythm that was theirs and theirs alone.  
  
Kasumi could feel Ryus capable hands running along the soft skin of her back as he pressed her closer to him. Her breasts flattened out slightly against his muscled chest as he shifted their position taking her with him as he moved so that he was sitting her legs falling to either side of his. Lowering herself Kasumi gasped at the new depth this position brought him, creating a whole new sensation within her. Rocking her hips against his slowly at first she sought to build a steady rhythm. Her body's response causing Ryu to release a groan of pleasure, his hips rising to meet with hers as his hands roamed over her supple skin. He seemed to know just were to spend the most time sending the searing heat within her to whole new heights.  
  
His name the escaped Kasumis lips as his hands settled on her rounded bottom, Ryus face was buried in her neck his lips placing small kisses and nipping at the sensitive skin. Her body was beginning to tremble with the intensity building within her causing her fingers to dig into his muscled shoulders leaving small half moon shapes. She didn't know how much longer she could last the feeling of his lips and hands coupled with the way he pulsed within her was creating a fire that threatened to consume her body and soul. Ryu trembled against her his hands running up her back as it arched. Her head fell back as she offered forth a cry of ecstasy, his hips rose to meet hers in a final thrust, her inner warmth contracting around him. She could hear his cry as he too lost himself to their passion.  
  
Kasumi drew a soft breath as Ryus arms tightened around her drawing her close, his face rested against juncture of her neck and shoulder. They remained there just holding each other as their breath began to slow to a normal pace. She had no way of knowing how long they had remained that way before Ryus arms tightened around her as he leaned back laying against the mattress bringing her with him...  
  
Kasumis head rested against his chest, she allowed her eyes to fall closed a moment as she listened to his heartbeat steadying again. She could feel his hand tracing a path over her back and she was unable to suppress a small shiver now aware of the sweat that was cooling on her skin. She had never known it would feel like this. she needed to tell him ..before her random thoughts had a chance to fully form she was greeted by the warmth of the blanket lying near the mattress as Ryu brought it to cover her. His fingers were brushing through her sweat dampened fringe as she was suddenly made aware of the waterfall above the sound of it like a siren that tempted her to give in to the relaxation. She brought her hand to rest on his chest; his soft words were lost into her hair as at least for now she felt herself drifting towards the call.  
  
***************  
Authors Post-It note: I hope this came across as romantic as I had aimed for. I will have lemons in later stories I write and it will ( as all other writing does) improve as I go along I'm sure. But this wasn't too bad for a first one. Anyways let me know what you thought and please review! Next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to get out (*laughs some*)  
  
Until Next Chapter! ~TigerEyes~  
Jared-(runs up and kisses) Thanks so much for all your support and confidence in me . You never doubted I could pull it off. (Grins) Is one of the many reasons I love you so much!(*turns around and says this to you out loud now *grin*)  
  
Kochan-(hugs bro) Thanks so much for all your help, title suggestion and confidence in my abilities. Means alot my friend. Looking forward to reading more of yours as always! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chisha: (hugs sis) thanks for the well wishes on the chapter! keep it up with Kohans story I want to read more! (grins)  
  
Jennifer:(hugs sis) Thanks for staying with my story !Grab yourself a bowl of wheaties and get reading! (laughs some) I hope you enjoy the chapter I have made you wait long enough to read it.  
  
Sasi: (glomps) Here it is posted at last! Thanks for keeping with my story and I have still got my eye on yours! Update soon will you!! (grins)  
  
King Kalen Fenix: Hey look I finally got it up! (laughs suddenly aware of the pun) Hope this is worth the wait. Thanks for the patience and well wishes!  
  
Destica: Hey Hey Sista! Here it is! Thanks so much for your support on this story even though youve never even played DOA. Hope you continue to find it entertaining!  
  
CrystalineTears: Thanks so much for all your kind reviews on every chapter I have posted. It means alot (smiles) I hope you continue to enjoy the story. 


End file.
